Stay With Me
by hedidntstop
Summary: Rory needs help. But, is it really Tristan that can save her? Trory
1. Favorite Music

Rory was at the most stupid party she had ever been at. As she looked around, she noticed couples making out or people drinking or couples doing stuff they should really do behind closed doors.

She wanted to leave, but her mom wasn't home yet, and Rory had lost her key the day before, so there was no use trying to get in the house.

She saw Tristan hanging out with Duncan and Bowman, again. No doubt, usually, they were getting in more trouble. But tonight? They were just standing there, on the stairs. She had enough of this. She wanted to get up the stairs, to find a room that was empty, to just sit. But Tristan was on the stairs. But she had had enough of this. She was so bored out of her mind she didn't know what to do. So she got up from the couch she was currently located on, and ascended the stairs.

Tristan saw her. She felt that. But all he said while she passed, was "Hi Mary." And that was it. Maybe he's getting better...? She didn't know.

When she got to the top of the stairs, she looked around the hall. There were a few open doors, of the few million closed ones. She walked down the hall, in search of a room worth staying in. There was a nursery, there were a couple of bathrooms, but she found one that was playing one of her favorite songs. She approached it. She got to the door, and looked around. It looked like a guestroom. Then she saw a guy, sitting in the grand chair, looking at old albums.

"Hey," Rory said.

He looked up at her. She was beautiful. No need to state that.

"Hey," he replied back. "Want a drink?"

Rory didn't know what to say to this, was it of alcohol, or just your average beverage? "I don't drink."

"Oh," he chuckled under his breath. "That's cool."

Rory smiled. "I'm Rory."

"I'm Aaron."

Rory didn't know what to do. She walked over to the bed and sat down. It was a comfortable bed. One of those expensive beds.

Aaron got up, closed the door, and walked over to Rory and sat down next to her.

"What are you into?" Aaron asked.

"Mm, reading and music, I guess."

"Oh," he chuckled again. "You're that loner in the cafeteria."

"I have friends." She defended herself.

Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"They just don't go to this school."

"Oh, where do they go?"

"Stars Hollow High. I'm from Stars Hollow."

"A small town girl." He laughed.

Rory blushed.

"What about you. What are you into?" Rory asked him.

"Music and parties." He answered.

"Figures." Rory rolled her eyes.

Aaron chuckled, yet again. "But you have a nice taste in music, I've gotta say."

"Well, thank you," Aaron replied.

'This girl is weak,' he thought. 'Cute too. Not a bad mix. Let's see how far I can go with this Rory.'

Aaron leaned in and kissed her.

Rory tried to pull away, but he was too strong. He wrapped his arms around her and made her kiss him. Then Aaron crawled on top of her, making her lie down underneath him.

He detached his mouth from hers to look where her hands were.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked trying to get away from him. But he wouldn't budge. He got her hands and raised them above her head to keep her from hitting him.

"Why? You don't like it?" he asked.

"Stop-," but he shut her up with a forceful kiss.

He began to unhook her pants. Rory mumbled a cry of help, but it got lost in his mouth. She tried to push him off of her, but he had her hands and she couldn't get loose.

Rory began to cry.

Aaron departed from her mouth again, to take her pants off, but didn't let go of her hands. He would not let this girl get away.

"HE-," she tried to yell, but he slapped her to keep her mouth shut, and Rory was too scared to do anything else.

He took her pants off, and was now kissing her again, it was another forced kiss, and Rory tried to get out of it, but he, again, was too strong.

He began to take off her shirt, which was quite hard to do, since she was doing anything to have him not. He had to break apart from her mouth to do it.

"HELP!" she screamed. He looked at her with hurt in his eyes, and then slapped her again, harder this time.

"Bitch, don't you know that they can't hear you over the music? There's no use now."

Rory tried everything. She tried to beak loose by kneeing him, but that didn't work. She tried to get loose by trying to get her hands free, which still didn't work. She tried everything.

Now she was quite tired, and she had already started crying, but now she was crying in horror. What was he going to do to her?

Aaron, now knowing that she was too tired to do anything, took her shirt off.

He piled his lips on hers once more. Then, he reached for her bra strap, but couldn't get his hand underneath her.

"Get on your side." He ordered.

She didn't budge.

He slapped her.

"Get on your side!" he said once more.

She still didn't budge.

He put his hand around her neck and started choking her. "Get on your side!"

She shook her head.

He pressed harder. Everything was growing black. Nothing could stop him, now.

A/N: Uh, oh. Review Review Review!

Paige Teare


	2. My Mary

A/N: I know I got this story out, like, a year ago, but I really felt like writing a second chapter. So here it goes.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and Johnny, and that's about it.

Summary: Tragic. Trory. Chapter 2 up!

Chapter 2: My Mary

Tristan saw Aaron Greenwell descend the stairs, looking quite pleased. Tristan narrowed his eyes at him. He never cared for the guy much, too dark. But something was wrong, he could see it in his eyes.

Aaron approached him, a sly grin on his face.

"What do you want, Greenwell?" Tristan barked, a little annoyed at his presence.

"Mm," Aaron hummed, keeping his mysterious ways, "I just want to say: You might want to go check on your _Mary_." And with that, Aaron nudged past him and Tristan saw he got all the way out the door.

What did he _mean_?

Tristan cautiously ascended the stairs, afraid of what he was going to find. He narrowed his eyes and went to the first room. Locked.

The second room.

Locked.

He searched all the rooms until he came to one that wasn't. He twisted the doorknob and opened the door slowly.

He wanted to die at what he saw.

Rory. Rory huddled in a ball on the bed, completely nude, her back facing him.

She was crying. He could hear her. And he let a piece of his guard down in each step he took, getting closer to her.

He reached over and touched her shoulder. She flinched and huddled even more closer to herself.

"It's alright."

The voice calmed her, but she didn't make any movement. "Just go away, Tristan," she whispered. He almost didn't hear her.

"Here," he took the coat he was wearing and put it over her, to protect her. "Wow. Um, I don't know what to say."

"Just leave, please," she tried to get rid of him but it wouldn't work.

"How are you getting home?"

"Bus."

"No."

"What," she then started to put her guard down as well as she put her arms in the sleeves, making sure that he couldn't see anything. She wiped her nose with her hand. And rubbed her eyes. She was now on the side of the bed across from Tristan, back facing him.

She was quite uncomfortable: sitting in front of _Tristan DuGrey_ in nothing but a coat.

"I'll take you home."

She laughed bitterly. Then turned her bruised face towards him, and stopped. "No, you're not."

"I beg to differ."

"You can differ all you want."

"I'm going to."

Rory started to cry again, after touching a sensitive bruise. She tried to forget about what had just happened to her. Just... it couldn't have happened. She couldn't even _think _about it.

"Hey," he tried to comfort her, by touching her shoulder, but she pulled away from him. He pulled back and didn't push her. He knew what happened. He would have to be a fool not to. And he was going to _kill_ Aaron Greenwell.

He hurt his Mary.

A/N: hey, I don't know if you like it so please review. Should I let Tristan take her home? Cause I think that would be rushing it. What do you think?

Paige


End file.
